Happy Birthday Percy!
by Amazing-Anna'beth'1
Summary: As we all should know today is Percy's birthday. Yup August 18th! I wrote this kind of as a Happy Birthday poem for Percy  and the books  anyways enjoy!
1. The Poem

**Amazing-A: I wrote this for Percy because today's his birthday! All you fans should know that :P**

**Mark: Good Job**

**Amazing-A: Thanks :)**

* * *

_A true fan:_

I only believe in Percabeth because it was meant to be

I can't imagine Percy with anyone else, even me

I know Annabeth is no damsel in distress

She can kick butt, she's better than the rest

I did believe in Thuke, I wish it had a chance

Thalia did deserve a little bit of romance

In TLO Luke died

Even though he was bad, I cried

I hate Rachel's guts just for interfering

Her being the Oracle made me start cheering

I want Chiron to be my teacher

I'd learn how to fight all of Hades' creatures

As for Hades, I love Nico, although he's a bit gloomy

He has a big heart, it's nice and roomy

Having siblings is a treat

Tyson is adorable and Bianca is so sweet

I thought the movie was dead wrong, but still beast

Logan Lerman was hot, but he should of been twelve at least

I like the geeky Grover, not the Ladies' man

The one who eats enchiladas and follows Pan

The movie showed none of evil's crimes

Do they remember those times?

When the darkness of Kronos came and swirled

These are the heroes who came to save our world

I'm a true fan, and a demigod too

but I don't own PJO (so, Mr. Riordan, don't sue!)

_Happy Birthday Percy! You're our hero._

-By Amazing-Anna'beth'1


	2. 2011

When I was twelve I met a boy

He was nothing special

Green eyes and black hair.

Skinny

And he drooled

But somehow I knew

he was the one

the one I'd quest with

but I had no idea

So we became friends

We trained together

Fought together

And we went on our first quest

We brought Grover

And found the master bolt

It got more complicated though

Son of Poseidon

Daughter of Athena

Happy-go-lucky

Over-analyzer

Seaweed Brain

Wise Girl

But somehow it worked

We completed each other

And watched the other's back

We finished our quest

We succeeded

And stopped a war

And killed a few monsters too

I wasn't sure how I felt about him

Was he my rival?

My friend?

Was I on his side?

Or Luke's?

He was the one who convinced me though

Convinced me to go see them

See my step-mom

See my brothers

See my dad.

So we parted ways

For a while

I left my home

Stayed in a house

Not a cabin

With my mortal family

Not campers

But Monsters attacked me

I left to find him

I saved his sorry butt

He had a Cyclops brother

Tyson

I didn't like Cyclops

Bad memories

But Tyson and I were okay

We had to save the tree

Luke had poisoned it

Luke had poisoned the tree

_Luke had poisoned Thalia_

The boy and I and Tyson saved Thalia

We found the Fleece

And she came back

My sister came back

Thalia was alive

I stayed with her and didn't see him

For a while

But I thought about him

And Luke

Then Grover called

He found two demigods

Nico and Bianca

They were powerful

So Thalia and I saw him again

We danced together

I was taller

But I didn't mind

He stepped on my feet

I laughed

But then I remembered why we were there

And they were gone

He went without me

I told him to wait

He didn't

The manticore

The helicopter

I jumped

Lost my hat

Fell

I didn't see him for a while

But I thought about him

Luke got me

Tricked me

But I couldn't give up on Luke

I loved Luke

Right?

I was weak

My hair graying

When Lady Artemis took the burden

The sky off my shoulders

Onto hers

But soon he came

With Thalia

And Zoë

He took the sky

His hair grayed

But he held it

Thalia fought Luke

She was crying

Zoë fought her dad

He hurt her

Badly

I couldn't move

I was tied up

But I watched

Thalia and Luke

Zoë and Artemis

And him

Artemis tricked Atlas

He fell under the sky again

Zoë never rose again

She lives in the stars now

Thalia cried and she pushed Luke

He fell

And fell

And fell

I screamed

But couldn't look

Luke's army came

Hundreds of monsters

We couldn't fight them off

But my dad came for me

He flew his plane

He saved me

He loved me

Artemis brought us to Olympus

I saw him again

He knew I wasn't dead

He never thought I was

_Never_

Thalia left me again

She joined the Hunters

She wanted me to

I couldn't

I would think of him

and of Luke

and of him

I didn't see his eyes again

He went home

I was home too

In Camp

I heard Bianca died

Nico disappeared

Nico was angry

The next time I saw him was different

I was upset

Why?

We were supposed to hang out

The two of us

Just us two

But there was another girl

Rachel

She could see

Better than me

She looked at him funny

I didn't like it

She didn't know him

I did

I felt something stir

A feeling

About him

He was comforting

And steady

I liked being close to him

We went back to camp

And got a quest

In the Labrynth

I hoped it would be like before

But at Mt. St. Helen's

He really almost died

And I did something I'd never thought of

It was impulsive

And crazy

And completely Seaweed Brain like

I kissed him

I kissed him

_I kissed him_

Then he disappeared

I was scared

He was gone

The prophecy

I'd kissed him

I'd lost a love

But he came

During his funeral

And stood there like an idiot

I felt

Happy

Relieved

Excited

But then I realized

He had been "marooned"

Sadness

Jealousy

Anger

Anger

Anger

Then he calls Rachel

To help on _our_ quest

She is helpful

But annoying

Then it happens

Luke

Luke

Luke gives up his body

And raises a Titan

The _King_ of Titans

And Luke is gone

And I cry

And cry

And cry

I lost my brother

My crush

I lost Luke

He yells at me

He'd never done it before

He yells that he's gone

And we need to hurry

Or we'll die

So I go

Tears streaking

Heart heavy

I follow him

And the girl

He watches me cry

But doesn't touch me

He talks to me

But he talks to her too

And I'm scared

Because I might die

Or he might

Or Grover

Or Tyson

But we keep going

We find Daedalus

And Nico

And we destroy the Labrynth

We fight in a battle

Friends die

Nico is the Son of Hades

He could be the prophecy child

but then _he_ would have to die

But we're alive

And we part ways

I don't know what to say

So I say bye

And walk away

And can't look at him

War is starting

We go on missions

He leaves me

To spend time with her

Beckendorf dies

But I'm happy because he's back

And alive

And safe

But the prophecy

Says he'll die

Says he won't make it

Says his choice will decide if

Olympus

Is saved

Or destroyed

We fight

So many die

But he's with me

He's invincible now

And he tells me his spot

He trusts me with his life

And I save it

And he saves me

But Luke

Kronos tries to kill me

But Luke stops him

And the decision is made

_Seaweed Brain_ makes the decision

Because he trusts me

I live my dream

Architect of Olympus

But he turns down immortality

For me

For _me_

I love him

I know that now

But for us

Life isn't easy

Because he disappeared

And I worried

And worried

And worried

His last birthday I kissed him

Everything was okay

But now

When his next birthday comes

I can only hope he'll know my name

When I was sixteen I loved a boy

He was completely unique

Black hair and Sea-green eyes

Battle worn physique

He still drooled

But I still loved him

I loved my Seaweed Brain

I loved Percy

* * *

_Happy Birthday Percy!_


End file.
